


Work Hard So He Doesn't Have To

by Blueeucalyptus



Series: Sukiya AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Sukiya AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: Levi works hard so his husband doesn't have to
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Sukiya AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608154
Kudos: 21





	Work Hard So He Doesn't Have To

"Levi don't forget your lunch," Erwin reminded him as Levi rushed around the house, he had to get to the office early today so he can have a meeting his overseas contractors. 

"Thank you," Levi said. It was beef bowl, Erwin's speciality and he knew his husband woke up earlier to make sure his lunch was prepared for him. Levi leaned up and gave his husband a kiss, "Thank you and I'll see you tonight. Also, don't forget it's my turn to cook dinner tonight." 

"You don't have to," Erwin replied, his large body hunched over pleading Levi not to strain his body for his sake. 

Though Levi will not have any of that. What is the point of being a husband if he can't take care of his partner? "I want to, it's my turn to spoil you," Levi said before leaving their apartment. 

"But you spoil me every day," Erwin called out behind him 

Levi grinned, he doesn't mind working hard. He's so lucky to have Erwin, his senpai, turned lover, now husband in his life. He will work hard as he can to make sure he is well taken care of; seeing Erwin smile happily at the end of the day makes all the gruelling days worth it. He will work twice no three times as hard today so he will finish his job early and come home in time to make Erwin dinner and lunch for the next day. Levi works hard so his husband doesn't have to. 

Erwin waved his husband off before getting ready to go to work himself. He's so lucky to have Levi in his life. Who would have thought his thug-like kouhai would grow up to be such a fine man and now his loving partner. 

He had a long day ahead of him not only does he have to lead his team to the help with the construction of the new skyscraper to build in the East End of the City but he also volunteered to help with administration work during lunch break so he can earn some extra cash. It was a gruelling and thankless job but it's worth it. Also, he had to make sure he finished his job early so he can come home and cook Levi dinner and make his lunch for tomorrow. In the end Erwin works hard so his husband doesn't have to. 

\- The End


End file.
